


Pesce d'aprile

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Cat Ears, Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Mocking, Silly, Sushi, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Tre storielle con tre prompt differenti, scritte per una challenge per il Pesce d'aprile.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito





	Pesce d'aprile

“Yuuyan, andiamo! Rendimi i vestiti. Se è uno scherzo, è davvero di pessimo gusto!” disse Yuri da dentro il bagno.

Takaki sorrise malizioso, scrollando le spalle.

“Andiamo Chii, vieni fuori. Sono certo che non stai così male” ribatté, il tono carico d'aspettativa.

Quando il più piccolo uscì con indosso il costume da gatto, il suo sorriso si allargò.

"Ti stai divertendo, suppongo" bofonchiò Chinen.

Yuya gli si avvicinò, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi.

"Chi ha detto che si trattava di uno scherzo?"

~

"Dimmi che mi ami, Ryosuke"

Yamada lo fissò a lungo negli occhi, cercando una via di fuga da quella situazione, anche quando sapeva che non esisteva.

Non sarebbe voluto arrivare a quel punto, ma non poteva mentirgli ancora.

"Non ti amo, Daiki."

**~**

Nakajima stava seduto di fronte al fidanzato, con le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un’aria di attesa in volto.

“Forza, Keito.” lo spronò, indicando il piatto di fronte a loro.

Il più grande lo guardò a metà fra il disgustato e il preoccupato.

“Non capisco perché devo fare una cosa del genere, Yutti.” gli disse, con tono lamentoso.

Yuto sorrise lievemente, spingendo il piatto verso di lui.

“Andiamo, Keito! Capirei se il pesce non ti piacesse, ma non ha senso visto che non l’hai mai assaggiato! E se poi lo mangi e scopri che in realtà è buonissimo?” gli chiese, mentre l’altro prendeva in mano il piccolo pezzo di o-toro e lo fissava con l’espressione di chi sta per andare verso il patibolo.

“Non è questo il punto, e lo sai.” ribatté, posando nuovamente il sushi nel piatto e spostando lo sguardo sul fidanzato. “Non è che non mi piaccia, è che trovo i pesci... carini. Non mi piace l’idea di doverli mangiare, non mi è mai piaciuta e non vedo perché io debba farlo se non ne ho voglia.” gli spiegò, in un vago tentativo di ribellione.

Yuto sospirò teatralmente, prendendo in mano l’involtino di riso e mettendolo di fronte al ragazzo.

“Ok, posso capirti nel momento in cui mi dici che ti piacciono i pesci e che li trovi troppo carini per mangiarli” concesse, con tono di voce poco convinto. “Ma non si tratta di mangiare un pesce intero, non hai visto come fosse fatto questo tonno. In fondo è solo un pezzo di carne tagliato da...” cominciò a spiegare, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Ok, ok, non ti perdere in dettagli cruenti per favore” esclamò, con espressione disgustata. Poi gli prese il pezzo di sushi dalla mano e lo portò in bocca, masticando velocemente e deglutendo con l’aria di chi stava mandando giù il cibo peggiore del mondo. “Sei soddisfatto, adesso?” gli chiese, esasperato.

Yuto annuì vigorosamente, per poi sorridere.

“Assolutamente. Allora, com’è?” domandò, speranzoso.

“Buono.” rispose immediatamente Okamoto, spostandosi indietro sulla testa. “Ora possiamo andare a mangiare della carne, per favore?” chiese, implorante.

Nakajima scoppiò a ridere, alzandosi dal tavolo.

“Vorrei davvero, Keito, ma non trovi che le mucche siano davvero carine? Come puoi anche solo pensare di mangiarle?” lo prese in giro, mentre si avviava verso il bancone per pagare, seguito dal più grande.

“Tu mangeresti qualsiasi cosa che sia anche solo vagamente commestibile, Yutorin.” gli fece notare, scuotendo la testa.

Nakajima lo prese sottobraccio, ridacchiando e uscendo insieme a lui fuori dal sushi bar.

“D’accordo, hai vinto. La prossima volta anziché portarti a mangiare del sushi, ti porterò all’acquario” lo prese blandamente in giro.

Keito finse di prendersela, ma alla fine sorrise.

Aveva assaggiato il sushi.

E gli sarebbe bastato quello per il resto della sua vita.

La prospettiva di andare all’acquario, a guardare i pesci anziché mangiarli, era decisamente più allettante.


End file.
